


Chance Meeting in the Bathroom

by alternatedoom



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatedoom/pseuds/alternatedoom
Summary: After Disney buys Marvel, changing the course of their lives forever, Tony and Steve have sex one last time.





	Chance Meeting in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Written anonymously for the Marvel Kink Meme [here](https://marvel-kink.livejournal.com/1724.html?thread=1151420). Prompt was: _Inspired by above prompt: Filthy hardcore Steve/Tony porn, covert and desperate because Tony has been forced to marry Miley Cyrus._
> 
> I kinda love the prompts that snowball within the hive mind, and this was one. The prompt referenced here was: _Gimme some filthy porn guys. Filthy hardcore Steve/Tony porn before Disney makes Tony shave his goatee and marry Miley Cyrus._ Prompted, of course, after Disney purchased Marvel.

Tony was washing his hands when a familiar figure stepped out of the third stall.

"Steve," Tony said in surprise, as their eyes met in the mirror. He glanced furtively around the luxurious men's room, but they were alone.

"Tony," Steve said, equally startled. "Hello." The man who had been Captain America was dressed in a three-piece pinstripe suit. To Tony it looked rather odd, but then, their lives had changed so much.

"You look good," Tony said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. He wanted to turn around, face Steve, but he couldn't wrench his gaze away from the blue eyes in the mirror.

"So do you." Steve cleared his throat, stepping closer. "I heard about you and Miley, but they wouldn't let me come to the wedding." Then, as if realizing what he'd said was not appropriate to a newlywed, he added, "Congratulations." His voice was husky, and Tony detected a trace of bitterness in it.

Tony's breath caught in his throat, and he finally turned. "I wondered, when I didn't see you there... they wouldn't let me invite you, so I thought..." he broke off and swallowed. "It's ... it's a sham marriage. You know that, right?" He looked Steve in the face, afraid of what he might see there: anger, recrimination, loathing. Did Steve hate him now? "You know I had no choice," he whispered, pained.

"I know." The pain in Steve's eyes, Tony saw, matched his own. "They've put me in charge of managing the Jonas Brothers," Steve said heavily. "We're going on a world tour in two days. I don't know for how long. Three years, at least."

Tony blamed himself. If he hadn't slept around so much, maybe they wouldn't have married him off to Miley and put Steve into some stupid desk job. Or perhaps it was merely their love that had made the powers that be separate them. He might never know.

"I'm so sorry, Steve," he said, regret in every syllable.

Steve reached out to rub a thumb over the place Tony's goatee had been. He was frowning, but at Tony's apology, the lines of his face softened.

"It's not your fault," he said. "Since they wouldn't let me contact you either, I assume this-" with his chin Steve indicated the two of them and the opulent bathroom. "This was never meant to happen."

Steve met his boyfriend's pleading gaze as words began spilling from Tony's lips. "Steve, let's run away. Right now. None of it means anything. Not Miley, not the money, not anything. We can hide somewhere, or keep moving around. Nothing matters to me but you," he said desperately.

Steve caressed his cheek with soothing tenderness. "You know as well as I do that we can't. Where would we run to? There's no escaping this. All we can do is face it bravely."

Tony's eyes filled with tears. "They can't make me stop loving you," he said stubbornly, and then Steve's arms were around him.

"They can't make me stop loving you either, Tony. Nothing could." His lips brushed against Tony's neck as he shook his head.

Tony's hands dipped lower, fingers trailing along the curve of Steve's ass. "One last time?" Tony asked, fearful Cap would reject this, too.

But Steve's hands came up to his face, and Steve leaned forward and kissed him forcefully. Tony had just enough time to worry about his breath before Steve's mouth descended on his, suddenly passionate as he let go of his stiff reserve, and then Tony forgot about his breath and the fact Steve hadn't washed his hands. Well, he might not have cared about the handwashing either way.

They didn't have to communicate verbally - he jumped into Steve's arms and Steve picked him up, holding him under the knees, carrying him into the large handicapped stall. He snatched up the fancy squirt bottle of hand lotion from the marble countertop on the way in.

When Steve put Tony down he pressed him into the wall, the weight of his body heavy against Tony's back. Tony had missed this so much. Steve flipped him around, his hands roaming over the muscles under the thin padding of Tony's dark suit jacket, expensive buttondown and undershirt.

Steve pulled down both their pants and slicked himself with the lotion, which smelled of lavender. Tony hissed as his cock pressed the cold tile wall, and he grunted as Steve pushed in. Steve could picture the exact face Tony was no doubt making, but he didn't stop or even slow down. They had no time. He knew Tony was conscious of it too, as they made tense, hurried love. They could be interrupted at any moment. Tony put his palms to the cold tile and pushed back against him.

Steve added more lotion to his palm and reached around to jerk Tony's cock. Tony was hard and Steve felt precum leaking into his hand.

It shouldn't be like this, Steve thought. But it was. Everything had gone to hell. Steve bit Tony's other shoulder as he spent himself quickly.

He pulled out, though Tony hadn't come yet. Still stroking Tony's cock, Steve pressed three fingers back inside to maximize Tony's pleasure. His fingers slid in wetly. A few quick caresses and Tony was coming hard in his hand, throwing his head back against Steve's shoulder.

Tony stayed in position a few moments after Steve pulled his fingers out.

As Steve was zipping up his pants, Tony's cell phone rang. Tony fished it out of his pocket.

"It's _her_ ," Tony groaned, but he straightened up, feeling the wet, pleasurable soreness in his ass, and flipped open the phone. "Miley," he said, and only because Steve knew Tony so well could he hear the resentment in Tony's voice.

Steve watched as Tony rolled his eyes, sighing quietly. Steve could hear the patter of the young woman's voice, but he couldn't make out any words.

"I can't take this," Tony muttered nearly inaudibly, almost mouthing the words, while he covered the receiver with his hand.

"Yes honey," he said dully, dropping his hand. "Yes. I know. ... Yes, I'll be there soon. Love you too," he said without feeling, and pressed the button to hang up.

"I have to go," Tony whispered, almost crying.

"I understand. The others will be waiting for me, too. We have to call around and confirm some venues before tomorrow." Steve glanced at the watch he'd been forced to start wearing. "I was supposed to be at the meeting five minutes ago. If I don't show up, they're going to start looking for me. I still have responsibilities, and they keep tabs on me now." Steve sounded businesslike again, but he didn't bother to try to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Me, too," Tony said miserably.

Steve kissed him once more, gently this time. "Goodbye Tony." He went to the door, glancing to either side before going out. Tony watched as the door slowly swung shut, keenly aware of Steve's cum leaking out of his asshole into his silk briefs. Miley was on his case to start wearing something less gay, but so far Tony had resisted. Well, she _said_ gay, but Tony knew she meant hedonistic and just didn't have that word in her vocabulary. Miley didn't let him talk about his old life, and what she did know shocked her. Tony was growing accustomed to living with her disapproval, and he knew the marriage was designed to domesticate him, but he'd be damned if he was going to let her change him.

The door stopped its minute swinging and Tony was left staring at nothing. Later he'd feel the same old seething hatred for Disney, but for now all he could think about was Steve and the faint smell of lavender.


End file.
